


Fear of the Unknown

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, and I censor the character's name for versatility, definitely not romantic, dubious consent to be safe, just porno without the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Her presence eliciting a predator like wonder of hunt and successfully; capturing it’s prey… almost as though it was a lynx, completing the same task but trapping them into a web of despair that could potentially end one’s life.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> a fic inspired about the time where Siouxsie made out with a girl in the Fear of the Unknown PV…but the girl is the reader and some things are modified to make it more erotic lol. 😃
> 
> written 4 years ago btw.

I was scared at first, but turned-on afterwards when I realised there was no escape…

My heart was pounding inside my chest because my body was hot from all of the torture and sweat glistened atop my head, coating along the thin-lines of my blonde bangs, whenever she would tease me.

And before I knew it, I was pushed against the bed—of my own bedroom—and pinned down by her.

Her presence eliciting a predator like wonder of hunt and successfully; capturing it’s prey… almost as though it was a lynx, completing the same task but trapping them into a web of despair that could potentially end one’s life.

A gulp slipped past my lip, once she started to explore the trembles of my clothed-body and straddle my waist until there was no escape.

I swear, this woman had me bound for her… in every possible way you can think of.

Which made it impossible for me to fight back, but I was too scared and turned-on (and _both in need of love and affection_ ) to even care at this point to be honest.

So, I braced for the touches of lustfulness ahead as she started to rid me of my black clothing and expose me to the cold air of the bedroom.

Many questions formed in my head like: ‘How on earth did she get in her?’ and ‘How did she even get past the guards in the front lobby downstairs? Did she climb her way up here or what?’ but all of it came to a halt, when she crashed our lips together for a heated kiss of seduction.

Nothing but lust was written all over it, since I’m a hopeless romantic, but I set aside my differences and let her kiss the hell out of me for what seemed like thirteen-minutes.

Then she dug her knee against my crotch, causing me to groan and let out unrequited reactions, and kept me in my place until she nibbled the bottom plumpness of my lip… later sticking her luscious tongue inside to explore every inch of my wet-cavern with lasciviousness. 

Moaning, I tremble desperately beneath her and beg for more than just a snog of domination. 

I wanted it to escalate, despite disagreements, which she honors in return since I’m more than happy for her to do whatever she pleases.

And before I could blink, she withdraws; caressing both of my cheeks to smiles sheepishly, as soon as she sees a thin-line of saliva attached to our lips then breaks it with her tongue. 

She pulled back and I lounged forward, due to the impact, hence we were face to face. 

Her thicker legs still hooked around my waist, to ensure that I couldn’t escape any time soon even if I wanted to.

It was clear that she wanted to speak.

“So, what’s your name darling?” she murmurs while reaching down to strip my panties.

“S****, and you…?” I ask. 

She smirks, before ripping apart the fabric from my ankles and moved back on top. 

“Siouxsie,” the woman in black, that’s allegedly named Siouxsie, leaves me all naked and bound for her. But I didn’t care.

Instead, I blushed as soon as she pushed me back down and stood above me with nothing but hungry eyes that wanted to slay. 

She looked extremely astonishing that I began to exhibit lasciviousness and want for her, which turned me-on even more and made me wet. “Now that we have that out of the way, let’s play a game of chess. Shall we?!?” she refers to the last piece of clothing, my panties I assume, that had been stripped from me and reaches out to grab a handful of my larger breasts.

I quiver immediately, beneath her touch, but relax and let her hands do the soothing.

Good gracious, she was so hot. Even if she was above me or not, I would still find her attractive and irresistible. 

Her jet black hair was voluminous and wavy, which would begin to bounce to each thing she would do to me while her makeup; coated with eyeliner and mascara, highlighted the entirety of her scrumptious face. Along with her thinner lips that were tinted a bright red from slight lipstick. 

She was perfection… in every single way.

And her clothes, equally perfection too. 

Although, the spandex catsuit she was wearing, kept her curvaceous body concealed from my eyes. Because I really wanted to see her milky flesh too and not become the only one naked. But she was still in control and my domme at the moment; so, there wouldn’t be any chance of seeing her body yet. 

“S****…?” Siouxsie whispered.

“Yes!” I said, breaking myself from my thoughts.

“You would do anything for me, right?” she queried, snickering.

“Mhm, why yes- hnghhh-” I let out a sudden moan, when she took one of my nips into her mouth.

She groped the other pair with firm hands and massaged the crusty nipple, while nibbling the current one with her tongue and mouth. That I couldn’t help but moan out and plead desperately at will. When she was teasing the sensitive parts of my body with strategic seduction.

Alas, I know she could hear me because she giggled and mumbled a few times, despite flesh in her mouth, but I needed her so bad.

I just wanted her to get through with it already. 

And by that, I mean; I want to feel her wet clit against mine.

I just wanted her body against mine… her naked body.

But then I throw my head back and moan, uncontrollably, once she sucked the hell out of my nipple and reached down to fondle elsewhere… sending me over the edge and letting go of the other breast. I don’t know how much more I could take, to be honest. 

I know she was trying to show me who’s the boss and everything, by limiting me to a certain amount of pleasure, but fuck that! I need more. 

As time goes on, Siouxsie moves away, releasing my bare tits, and trailed her hands even lower until they were met with my milky thighs then my wet pussy.

She sat up, technically above me, probing my entrance with two of her larger fingers that made me whine in between pleasure-filled whimpers and moans; each time she circled and rubbed it. 

“Common, S****! Tell me what you want and I’ll give it!” Siouxsie coaxed, making me even more desperate. 

“Ohh, god! Please! AH-” I begged while moaning repeatedly.

“Not good enough, S****.” she said, stopping, which was the last thing I wanted her to do. Fucking tease! 

“Oh, please- Siouxsie! Fuck me and make me cum a lot! I want it so bad! Please!” I begged some more.

“Good, girl.” Siouxsie cooed before moving herself even lower and lower, until she was met with my twitching wetness. 

I gulped, despite doing this before, and quivered beneath her touches as her hands; scrolled pass my entire body like a hollow sky and come into contact with my perky nipples again.

But something made me look down.

So, I took my eyes off of the ceiling and put them below me until I had made eye contact with Siouxsie… whom was about to devour me. 

I thought to myself, as she was spreading my legs, “God, she’s so beautiful down there!” then next thing you know, I moaned with my eyes; rolling back.

Siouxsie slowly licked the centre of my vulva with her tongue, before taking my entire clit into her mouth and holding my legs in place… I shuddered.

Panting, I reach down, since my hands were free, to stroke her voluminous hair then murmur her name in the process as she was eating me. It felt so good.

I know she can see me despite my eyes in a different place, so she had to think I was sexy when getting ate. Because I felt her hands, that were once around my legs; travel towards my jiggly pair of breasts and fondle again. 

Of course, it was enough for me to moan desperately for more but my blood rushed south once she licked the urethra and gave me head. Sucking me and getting me off.

Her tongue felt really nice… whether it was around my lips or in my mouth or around my clit, it felt so good. 

It made me roll my eyes in back of my head and shiver to each skillful lick to my wet clit, and send me higher until I was already close to expulsion.

Siouxsie knew this and massaged the nipples with her thumb, then substituted one hand from my breasts, leaving me to whine but later be replaced with a deep-throaty moan that filtered the air with dirtiness… she had inserted two wet digits inside me, that were dampen beforehand, and I was on fire.

The amount of blood flow wasn’t enough to mass the sensation of being fingered and licked all at once, and there; I came. 

My body contracted once more before falling into a raid of uncontrollable trembles and deep-throaty moans. While my head was thrown back against the bedsheets and all I could hear were suction noises, muffled-giggles, the eerie emptiness, and my own moans of delight. 

What a woman.

But after I had the orgasm of my life, Siouxsie stopped what she was doing just so she could remove her fingers, that were once inside me and tainted with my cum, and hold them up to my mouth… for me to taste.

Me, being the dirty girl I am, indulged and took them into my mouth to taste myself and devour. 

I tasted so good… but it’s actually the first time, I’ve done so.

I’m surprised I wasn’t forced to taste myself, after orgasmic wonder, even sooner. Not with the previous sex partners; since I’ve already tasted them. 

But this time was different. I got to taste myself which I liked after all.

After some time had passed, Siouxsie got on top of me again:

“Is there anything else that you desire, love?” she said next to my ear, which sent waves of electricity down my spine.

“I uh…uh…” I reply, thinking. “Oh, yeah! I want you to undress for me! ‘Cause I really want to see your sexy body!” then I motioned for her catsuit. 

“With pleasure, S****.” she complied while getting up and sitting two feet from me. 

I watched with anticipation; as Siouxsie unfolded the catsuit that was concealing her sexy body to me.

She slowly unzipped the back and let the piece of spandex, slide from her body in split second… and without further notice, she was completely naked for me and not even wearing any panties.

I smirked while she stood before my luscious eyes.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked, seductively.

I reply, “Yes!” before taking her by the hand to push her back down. 

Siouxsie gasped, but let me take control and relax as I settle atop. 

I grab both of her hands and pin them above her head until she was left helpless, then I claim her lips in the process of being aggressive.

Surprisingly enough, Siouxsie doesn’t stop me so I just took over and didn’t even care. 

I took control of what was once her servant; now her master. She quivered. As I proceeded to kiss her, passionately, on the lips and take her breath away each time. 

Just like she did to me a while ago… I do it in return.

Right after she was put in her place; I gripped her wrists tightly and licked her bottom lip to show who’s the boss and that I was interested for a round of roulette… through snogs of lustful persuasion. 

Though she obliged, letting our tongues dance together as though it was a trance of music, then gave me entrance… allowing my tongue inside.

She moaned, trembling once more below me.

At last, I can have revenge (since she snuck into my house and seduced me) but part of me liked it. She was a seductress that pierced my heart in a total eclipse that made me fall for her even more. Thus, I give her my all in return…

Moments later, Siouxsie was bent over against the bed—with her ass up in the air—and I was behind her; preparing her for the events in store.

I slowly kneeled behind her, admiring the position in ‘awe’, before gripping her bubbly-ass that withheld two orifices for me to taste, so I leaned in until my face was next to her flesh and probed her wet clit with my tongue. She moans quietly and arches back.

I’ve done this before, so going down on her wasn’t a problem because I’m a Lesbian and don’t fuck men.

Therefore; I eat her slowly. I tease her, every chance I've got, and do the same thing she did to me earlier.

I take it slow on purpose, before increasing my pace while lapping up her twitching wetness and giving her head. 

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Siouxsie moans louder than usual and reaches for the bedsheets to grip onto, as I munch her tasty-meaty cunt like there was no tomorrow. 

And she tasted so good in the process, which is all I can sever at this point.

Never in a million years, have I ever had this happen to me, but I’m not complaining and I take advantage of it… so, I'm making this woman mine.

But after a while, I moved down to her urethra and up to her entrance and perineum, licking it as well, then finally to her asshole. 

I moved her cheeks and swirled my long and wet tongue around the crusty outskirts of her anus, before thrusting it inside-out just to seduce her.

She moaned, uncontrollably, and mumbled a few curses words then gyrated against my tongue… basically fucking herself against my face. 

I hummed in response, later withdrawing my tongue to spit on her tighter hole and insert a digit inside until she was left to shudder for more.

“F-Fuck-” was all she could say. As I had her where I wanted her.

On the bright side, Siouxsie looked so sexy beneath me. If not sexier than before; since her vulnerable side was in display.

She was quivering and rolling her thicker-milky body against my thrusting fingers and begging, with her face and hair against the bedsheets, for me to add more than one. I complied, gripping her buttcheeks tighter, and placed the second finger followed by the third and forth to see how much she could take… I was amazed. She moaned, loudly, of satisfaction when I thrusted all four of them inside.

And she must’ve been extremely turned-on by now, because her wet pussy was drenching the velvet linen below when I fingerfucked her asshole. 

“Oh, god- don’t stop- please- AH-” she said, her voice throaty and body full of ecstasy, as she shut her eyes and moaned out her delight to me. 

I couldn’t help but adore her sweet noises alone, then lean forward to lick her wet-sensitive cunt while fingering her anus at the same time until she was close. 

“Mmmhh- a-almost t-there- f-fuck- AHHH-” and right after that, she came with contractions of orgasmic wonder and a moan of my name. But I kept going until she was milked. 

I continued to finger her ass and eat her pussy, before lapping her tasty cum and withdrawing. 

I just let her _crash into freefall_ and tremble, uncontrollably, against the bed while I watch and taste my fingers that were once inside her asshole.

Delicious overall.

But as she came down from her high, she just laid there; panting and glancing at me with the most beautiful baby-blue eyes yet.

She was mine forever… regardless if we’ve just met and that she just snuck in. 

I was going to take her anyway and make her mine. 

It is what it is…

Though, as the moments went by, I slowly crawled on top of her with the intentions to cuddle and claim her lips once again. Partaking her warm yet hasty breath of exhaustion from orgasm in the process.

Siouxsie kissed back and wrapped her arms around me, gripping my ass tightly while taking control again. 

I groan and hold onto her tight as she was fondling my cheeks, then attacking my lips and mouth with her flawless-tongue. 

However this time, I fought back and playfully licked her bottom lip with my skillful tongue, just to be met with her own and partially juicy lips.

God, I love her. 

I know I shouldn’t be saying this, especially to a stranger whom I’ve never met in my life before, but she’s so good to me and I can’t resist.

The fear, that I once had for approximately thirty-five seconds upon infiltration, was all gone by then and this woman had surpassed my reluctance. Which eventually gained my trust and the key to my heart. 

So, Siouxsie’s mine now…

**Author's Note:**

> the pic above is from the promotional video for Fear of the Unknown...and Siouxsie is the one on the right.


End file.
